The Insane Asylum
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Some of the best minor tennis players have problems, mental problems. These are the stories of their expierences.
1. Multiple Personalities

Name: Tezuka, Kunimitsu

Age: 15

Grade/school: 9th/ Seigaku

Illness: Multiple Personality Disorder

Ever wonder how the tennis captain of Seigaku Middle School could remain so unemotional when he dealt with some of the most emotional people around. Well what you're about to read may shock you, or not.

It started the day he was injured by the upperclassmen. That's when the voices in his head came and stole all his emotions. The one of anger wanted to hurt the upperclassmen back, the sad one didn't understand why anyone would do that, the happy one tried to look on the bright side of everything like 'at least he was still alive', and the crazy one just wanted to keep playing tennis.

Over a time, Tezuka had learned to control these emotions and not to let them out, but this has caused him not to show any emotion at all. Problem is after middle school they got restless and it was harder for him to control them.

"15-love," said his opponent and friend, Oishi.

"YES!" yelled Tezuka excitedly. Oishi stopped walking and looked up to stare at Tezuka in disbelief.

"You're smiling," he said shocked. For, yes indeed, Tezuka had a huge smile plastered on his face and was, yes indeed, doing a happy dance.

"I got the first point!" he chanted while dancing around. Oishi couldn't move he was glued to the spot staring at him.

"You must be sick," Oishi said finally and walked over to Tezuka and grabbed his arm, but happy Tezuka was on a roll. He grabbed Oishi and started dancing with him all over the court; luckily no one else was around.

"I have the first point!" he now chanted while still dancing with Oishi.

"You need to go to the hospital this can't be normal," said Oishi. Then Tezuka stopped his dancing and looked at him with an odd face.

"I'm normal, I'm normal, you're not normal look at that hair," said crazy Tezuka taking his glasses off and putting his hair so it resembled Oishi's.

"Hey!" yelled Oishi.

"Head fangs, head fangs, look I'm Oishi and I have a ridiculous hair style," he said jumping around Oishi.

"Can we just finish the match or are you going to cooperate and go to the hospital?" asked Oishi with a sigh.

"Let's finish," said Tezuka and he grabbed his glasses and racket and served the ball. Oishi hit it back and it was a rally till Oishi scored a point.

"15 all," said Oishi.

"Aw pooh, that's not nice, why did you have to score on me?" asked sad Tezuka.

"Because that's the point of the game," said Oishi slowly confused at the sudden change.

"Oh, I should have known that, I guess I'll just serve again," he said and served but it hit the net.

"Fault," said Oishi.

"Oh pooh that's not cool, why did the net have to get in my way?" asked Tezuka on the brink of tears.

"It didn't move to block your serve, you're supposed to hit it over the net," said Oishi still confused.

"I'll try again then," said Tezuka with a solemn face. He served and it went over. They rallied and Oishi was now in the lead.

"30-15" said Oishi.

"How did you score on me? That's not how it goes, I was the captain not you, you should be the sore loser not me," said an angry Tezuka.

"Well the match isn't over yet you can still win," said Oishi now a little scared at Tezuka's outburst.

"Then prepare to lose, scum," said Tezuka and he served the ball and it flew at Oishi's head. Oishi ducked in time and looked at the ball that got stuck in the fence behind him.

"Maybe we should stop," said Oishi.

"I refuse to win by default you will finish the match," said Tezuka and he served again. They played until Tezuka was officially the winner. When he won happy Tezuka was out again doing a dance and Oishi got an idea.

"Hey Tezuka would you like to play a game?" asked Oishi.

"What game? What game?" he asked jumping over to Oishi.

"It's called 'guess the destination'," he said.

"How do you play?" asked the excited Tezuka.

"Well one person is blindfolded and the other leads you somewhere and based on your other senses you have to guess where you are, if you get it right you get a cookie," said Oishi.

"Oh I want to be blind folded first!" yelled Tezuka jumping up and down with his hand in the air.

"Okay stand still," said Oishi and he tied the blind fold and he led them to the hospital.

"Are we there?" asked Tezuka.

"Yep try and guess," said Oishi and he left Tezuka there and went up to a nurse. He then got permission to see Tezuka's arm doctor since he knows how Tezuka originally acts. Oishi led Tezuka to the office and the doctor looked at the two.

"What's with the blind fold?" he asked.

"Only way to get him here," said Oishi.

"Are we in an office building?" asked Tezuka. He took the blindfold off his face and looked around.

"No," said the doctor confused.

"I know you," shouted Tezuka pointing at the doctor, "but last time I was here was because of my arm. Is it hurt again, I don't feel anything," said Tezuka getting sad.

"That's good that your arm doesn't hurt but it seems there is something else wrong with you," said the doctor.

"What do you think it is?" asked Oishi.

"I think I have a guess but can you tell me your experience with him so far," said the doc to Oishi. Oishi explained everything that happened on the tennis courts and the doctor just listened.

"So what could it be?" asked Oishi after he finished the story.

"I'm not a specialist in this field but I think Tezuka is suffering from multiple personally disorder," he said.

"Really?" asked Oishi. They looked over at Tezuka who was blowing up a latex glove and then letting it go so it flew around the room.

"Yea I'm positive," said the doctor.

"So who should he see?" asked Oishi.

"Go to the fourth floor, that's the psycho ward," said the doctor. Oishi nodded and grabbed Tezuka's arm and dragged him off to the fourth floor. They got Tezuka a room and Oishi was free to go home.


	2. Delusional

Name: Inui Sadaharu

Age: 15

Grade/School: 9th/ Seigaku

Illness: Delusional

The story to come may seem freakish, bizarre, and unbelievable so you've had fair warning.

It was late at night and Inui sat at his desk trying to perfect an actual energy drink. He was about to pour some clear liquid in a test tube into a beaker full of a see-through blue liquid when a blindingly bright light came from outside his house. He placed the test tube and beaker down and opened his window. He couldn't make anything out so he went downstairs and outside toward the light.

center /center 

"Hey Inui are you ready to work on that tennis strategy?" asked Oshitari as he caught up with him in the park. It was night time due to practice lasting till sundown.

"We have to wait for Mizuki, he should be here soon. St. Rudolph practice ended 10.4 minutes ago," said Inui glancing at his watch.

"Okay, so you sure this is a winning strategy?" asked Oshitari.

"Yes, I've been working on a strategy for nationals since we beat you and this is perfect," said Inui with a scary glint in his eye. When Oshitari saw that glint he decided not to talk anymore.

After a while Mizuki showed up and joined the other two on the park bench.

"So what is this awesome strategy and why would you share it with your opposing teams?" asked Mizuki and both him and Oshitari looked at Inui with a questioning look.

"This plan is too good to be left and not used in the nationals this year," said Inui.

"Okay so what is it?" asked Mizuki. Inui explained everything he came up with and Mizuki and Oshitari's eyes just grew and grew as Inui went on.

When he finished the others were in a state of shock at how good that strategy was. More so the fact that Inui, Seigaku's dataman, lower of Bochou Tezuka, would share this with them.

"I know you're really smart, a genius, but how did you ever think of this?" asked Oshitari.

"I don't even think professional tennis players think at this level," said Mizuki.

"Do you really wish to know?" asked Inui.

"Yes," the other two replied sternly.

"Aliens," was the answer they got from Inui.

"Excuse me?" asked Mizuki.

"Aliens," repeated Inui.

"Are you saying aliens came and gave you this strategy?" asked Oshitari.

"Yes," said Inui calmly.

"Listen, Inui, we know you're a very smart guy you don't have to lie, just tell us how you thought of it," said Mizuki.

"I went into a light and saw them. I don't remember anything after that but when I woke up on my bed this plan was in my notebook," said Inui.

"Well can we see this proof?" asked Oshitari.

"I never let anyone see my notebook, not even Bochou Tezuka," said Inui, his hold on his bag tightning.

"Okay, okay. You said you woke up on your bed, are you sure you didn't dream the light and aliens?" asked Oshitari.

"I 100 know the difference between reality and dreams," said Inui.

"I think someone should check him out, who dreams and tells about aliens who think up advanced tennis strategies" asked Mizuki.

"Inui come with us," said Oshitari.

They stood up, grabbed their bags, and left the park. They arrived at the hospital and got directions from a nurse to go to the fourth floor. They stepped into an elevator and Mizuki pressed the button with the number 4 on it and it lit up.

"Why are we at the hospital?" asked Inui.

"Just to ask a doctor about your dream," replied Oshitari as they stepped out of the elevator. The then were led to a doctor's room and entered. The doctor checked Inui's pulse and temperature and then listened to his tale about the new tennis strategy.

"Thank you, gentlemen for bringing him here. I would like to run a few tests on him and you can come by tomorrow to check on him," said the doctor. The two left and the doctor turned to Inui.

"Why do you want to run tests on me? I'm okay," he said.

"Well let's see have you seen these aliens before?" the doctor asked.

"No I only saw them last night," he said.

"Can I look in you're notebook?" the doctor asked.

"No one looks in my notebook."

"Okay well I'm going to run a few tests on you tomorrow to see if what you claim is true."

"What kind of tests?"

"A cat scan and a lie detector."

"Um, okay."

"You get some sleep and if these aliens return just try your best to ignore them."

"Sure."

Inui went to sleep that night and he saw the light again. He walked out of the hospital and followed the light to its source.

The next morning Inui awoke in the hospital bed to the doctor coming in and getting him for his cat scan. There was no damage to his brain so they proceeded to the lie detector.

"Is you're name Inui?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," replied Inui.

"True, now for the matter at hand. Are there aliens?"

"Yes."

"True. Did they give you a tennis strategy?"

"Yes."

"True. Have you seen them more then once?"

"Yes."

"True. Really? What other times did you see them?"

"Last night."

"That's true. Well Inui it seems you are delusional. I'm going to have you stay here so I can run more tests and see if I can cure you."

"Cure me? But Aliens are real."

"I'll let you believe that right now."

The doctor unhooked Inui form the lie detector and walked out of the room leaving Inui confused.


	3. Narcolepsy

Name: Echizen, Ryoma Age: 12 Grade/School: 7th/Seishun Gakuen Illness: Narcolepsy

The young tennis prodigy was always either playing tennis or sleeping. That's how he passed his time. His friends and fellow tennis players noticed his obsession with sleeping but left him alone about it. Until that one day.

"Echizen on court A and play against Fuji," barked Tezuka.

"Hai," replied Fuji and Echizen just nodded and they walked to the court and began to play. They played an intense set because Echizen takes every match seriously and took a water brake. Echizen sat down on the bench and took a sip of water. He silently watched as Fuji made his way out of the courts and to the water fountain.

Fuji walked back onto the courts and grabbed his racket, a few tennis balls, and walked onto his side of court.

"Echizen," he called out to his opponent but the freshman didn't even budge. Fuji sighed and walked over to him and stood in front it him. He looked at him and saw that he was dead asleep. Fuji shook him slightly, nothing. He took Echizen's water bottle ad splashed some water on him, still nothing. Fuji left the court and walked over to court C where he found Taka playing Momo. They just finished a set and were changing sides right now.

"Momo, can you come wake Ryoma up," said Fuji looking at him.

"Oh sure, hold on Taka," said Momo and he ran out and followed Fuji to Court A. Momo then proceeded to walked up to Echizen and pick him up and Echizen woke up.

"Oi, put me down, I have to get back to a match," said Echizen.

"You fell asleep," said Fuji as Momo put Echizen down and ran back to his own court.

"You're serve," said Echizen and he walked onto the court.

"Regulars run laps, everyone else pick up the tennis balls," said Tezuka. Eiji groaned and they all began to run. On their fourth lap they noticed they were missing someone. Oishi was the first to notice and quickly ran over to the fallen boy.

"Echizen wake up," said Oishi shaking him slightly. The boy did nothing.

"What's wrong?" asked Tezuka walking over.

"He collapsed, but it seems that he's just sleeping form his light snoring," said Oishi.

"Call his family and tell them to come get him, he'll have make up laps tomorrow, everyone else finish your laps," said Tezuka walking away. Oishi went to Echizen's bag and pulled out the cell phone and called the person under 'dad'.

-

The guys were in the locker rooms changing a month after that different practice. Echizen would fall asleep occasionally but the regulars were use to it now.

"Oi Echizen get me a ponta," said Momo.

"Give me money to get your ponta," said Echizen.

"Oh here Ochibi I want some too," said Eiji.

"Should you have that before practice?" asked Oishi.

"All that will happen is us burping in the middle of a match, calm down," said Eiji.

"Yea it's not like Inui Juice," said Momo.

"That stuff isn't so bad," said Fuji joining the conversation.

"I hate to tell you this, Fuji, but your taste buds aren't the best. I bet it's from eating all that wasabi sushi," said Eiji.

"Anyway, don't worry Oishi-sempai, I'm sure we'll be fine, well Momo might-" said Echizen.

When he stopped talking and was quiet for a while the team all looked at him and saw him with his head resting inside of his locker and the small sound of a snore echoing in the almost empty locker.

"What might happen to me Echizen?" asked Momo walking over to him and shaking him.

"Sempai, leave me alone," said Echizen grabbing his tennis racket and walked away.

"Wait Echizen what about my Ponta?!" cried Eiji as he went after the freshman.

-

One month later and Echizen would fall asleep more and more. Oishi was constantly worried and that probably wasn't good for him. Tezuka has finally found to confront Echizen about this matter.

"Echizen I want you to get your self checked out by your doctor. We don't know why this keeps happening but it does. Luckily you withstand through games but we can't take any risks," said Tezuka.

"Hai, buchou," said Echizen.

The next day Echizen went into the hospital and up to the reseptionist.

"I keep falling asleep for no reason," he said. She looked at him.

"Okay, well then, level four please," she said. He nodded and got in the elevator. He got off on level four and walked till he saw a doctor and walked up to him.

"I need to see a doctor," he said.

"Well what's wrong?" asked the doctor kindly.

"I keep falling asleep," he explained.

"Follow me," siad the doctor and they went to his office. Echizen sat down on a stool and the doctor at his desk and pulled out some papers and folders.

"Tell me exactly what has been happening," he said poised to write every word. So Echizen began his story and the doctor listened intently.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

"I believe you are suffering from narcolepsy. The disease itself is harmless but what happens you never know. If you are crossing a street, per say, and it hits there, we don't know what will happen, especially with you being so small right now. It would be safe for you to stay here to see how bad it is."

"But I have tennis," said Echizen fighting back.

"I'm sorry but think about what happens if you are on the receiving end of a really powerful shot and you fall sleep then you could get really hurt. I've heard stories about kids your age playing tennis they come to this hospital with broken wrists and bleeding eyelids."

"It was me who had the bleeding eyelid," replied Echizen nonchalantly.

"Well see, you know, So you will stay here for a while so we can run some test," said the doctors. Echizen just nodded and called his friends.

"Hai, Tezuka speaking," said Tezuka into his phone. The other regulars stopped to watch their buchou talking on the phone. "Echizen," he said. They all rushed over.

"I suffer from something called narcolepsy. It's a sleeping disorder," said Echizen.

"Well now we know what it is," said Momo.

"Do you have to stay there?" asked Fuji. No answer.

"You don't think?" said Taka.

"Yep, he's out," said Inui.

"Baka," said Kaidoh.

"This is more serious then I thought," said the doctor walking into the room to find his new patient sleeping on the ground with his phone on his ear. 


End file.
